Maron
|anime debut = "The Heavens Tremble" |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of Death = May 8, Age 774 |FamConnect = Krillin (ex-boyfriend) Mack (ex-boyfriend) Tommie (ex-boyfriend) }} is Krillin's ex-girlfriend. Appearance Maron is a fit girl of curvaceous frame with long blue hair and blue eyes. She is commonly seen wearing a bright red dress with low-cut straps, white cuff socks, and white gym shoes, occasionally wearing a green military jacket over it. She also has pink nail polish. She also wears a yellow bathing suit for swimming, which is very small. During the latter portion of her stay at Korin's Tower, she was also seen wearing a short-skirted cheongsam. Personality Maron is air-headed, ditsy, and at times, downright stupid. In fact, in "Call for Restoration", Korin has trouble trying to read her mind to know her moves during a card game, explaining to Yajirobe: "I've seen party balloons with more on their mind." While technically kind in her own right, as she is shown trying to help Gohan repeatedly, Maron is characterized as a bit of a spoiled brat and a bimbo, as she is shown using her good looks to achieve what she wants. She also has no clue when it comes to social graces, as when she refers to Chi-Chi and Bulma as "old ladies" while seeming completely oblivious as to how rude this sounds. She also has a habit of flirting with other guys while she was dating Krillin, as seen when she makes a flirty comment about Yamcha twice (although in Maron's defense, it's implied she did the first instance because she thought she and Krillin weren't actually dating) and when she kisses Gohan; although she does show a firm care for Krillin. Despite these characteristics, Master Roshi takes a firm liking toward Maron, for "obvious" reasons: her well-defined curved figure and her scanty clothing (along with her blissful ignorance to his perversion for the most part). Although largely ignorant of Master Roshi's perverted nature, she did once squeal in shock and considered Roshi "worse" than "the old lady" (referring to Chi-Chi) after the latter briefly groped her. Biography Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga Maron is first revealed as the girlfriend of Krillin. Later at Kame House, she insults Chi-Chi by calling her a “jealous old lady” when she arrived at Kame House demanding where Gohan is at. While ocean diving with Krillin, the Black Water Mist infects the population. The reason she and Krillin did not end up being infected by the Black Water Mist is because they were kissing in the ocean just as the Black Water Mist's primary wave had arrived at the Kame House. Then, Maron is attacked by an infected Master Roshi, whom she smashes on the head with a lawn chair, before eventually being cornered by an infected Chi-Chi and Bulma. She is saved by Icarus before the two women could successfully rush at her, joining Krillin and Gohan on their journey after threatening to dump Krillin if he rejects her going. Before going on The Lookout to battle Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys, Krillin leaves Maron at Korin Tower for her safety. There, she meets Korin and Yajirobe. She notably convinces them to cook for her, and plays poker with them. After Garlic Jr. is defeated, Krillin breaks up with Maron, believing that she is too good for him. However, she reveals that she would have agreed to marry him if he had asked, but by the time Krillin has already reconsidered his decision, she is picked up by a buff man in a sports car, who drives her giddy with delight solely for offering her ice cream and drives off with him. Androids Saga Maron re-appears looking for Krillin, who is off battling the Androids. She states that he was the only boyfriend she ever loved. During her stay, she learns from Master Roshi the events of the Red Ribbon Army war, Goku's involvement, as well as Goku fighting against Dr. Gero's androids due to the latter wanting revenge against Goku for his role in the Red Ribbon Army's collapse. However, when she asks who will protect her from all the monsters, Roshi and Oolong simply laugh at her. While continuing to wait for Krillin to return, she gets bored and leaves with a group of other admirers, and is not seen again for the remainder of the series.Dragon Ball Z episode 137, "Last Ditch Effort" Video Game Appearances Maron appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. She can be seen hanging around Kame House looking for Krillin. If scanned with the scouter, her database entry comically displays "Scouter analysis cannot detect any brain waves. Perhaps the scouter is malfunctioning?". Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuko Kobayashi *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Cathy Weseluck **Funimation dub: Daphne Gere (Original), Leah Clark (Remastered) *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Belinda Martínez **Spanish dub: Lola Álvarez *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto *German dub: Ilona Otto *Greek dub: Matina Karra *French dub: Virginie Ogouz *Hebrew dub: Orly Tagar Trivia *Maron shares her name with Krillin's daughter, who was introduced later in the manga, with only minor differences in spelling and pronunciation. The manga writer Akira Toriyama stated, however, he did not name Marron after his old flame. Since Marron, like Krillin, means "chestnut," it is likely that this is a case of the same pun being used by both Toriyama and the anime filler. *Maron bears a nigh-identical resemblance to Bulma, with blue hair of the same stringy style, a similar face, and a buxom figure. However, the big difference is that Bulma is older, more mature and is a tech genius, whereas Maron is as ditzy as they come, and is very childish. Also another noticeable difference is that Maron's hair is a more lighter blue color than Bulma's, and her figure is blatantly curvier in comparison. *In the episodes "Battle in Kami's Lookout" and "Fight with Piccolo", Funimation credits Maron's voice actress Leah Clark as "Maron Clark." *Although she doesn't appear in Dragon Ball Super, Maron is referenced in "episode 94". In said episode, during their reunion, Android 18, now Krillin's wife, threatens to kill Android 17 after he says Marron's name wrong by saying "Maron". *In the episode "Unwelcome Discovery" a woman similar to Maron appeared in Future Trunks' flashback where she huddled in fear with a little girl (presumably the woman's daughter). However, a notable difference between Maron and the woman was that the latter had brown eyes, while Maron had blue eyes. Gallery See also *Maron (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Maron Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Z Fighters Support